Edward's Love
by AllyAnita100
Summary: Edward finds Bella a 2 year old girl one day and decides to adopt her. He loves her with all his heart. But what happens when Bella becomes seriously ill? How far will a father's love go? My first fanfiction plz review!
1. First meeting

**I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**AN/ this is my first fanfiction so plz go easy on me and give me any advice if you could. THX! :D**

Edward's Love

S: Edward finds Bella a ( 2 year old girl) one day and decides to adopt her. He loves her with all his heart. But what happens when Bella becomes seriously ill? How far will a father's love go?

Edward's POV

Life is an endless circle. Well it is for me. My name is Edward Cullen well Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I became a vampire in 1918 due to the Spanish influenza. Carlisle changed me, my parents both died before I was changed. I would assume you'd expect me to miss them. I do occasionally though Carlisle and Esme are wonderful parents.

Sometimes I think of my life as an endless tunnel with nothing but pitch black surroundings. My adopted sibling aren't like me, there not as depressed, actually Emmett thinks I'm emo.

Well he would be too if we switched places. They've all got each other. I've got no one, no lover. But whatever. I'm through being depressed (or emo as Emmett says) if I am cursed with this life I might as well do a good deed. Well lets see, can't be a soldier too much blood. Can't give an organ, there all dead….hmmm.

I decided I would go for a walk, it was dark outside but who cares we don't sleep and its not like anyone could kidnap me I'd laugh if they tried. I walked for hours just as I took a turn I came across a large building it was titled Adoption Centre. On the side was a sign saying donate money, food, clothing help a child in need. Maybe I could donate some money or Alice's clothes (that pixie had too many). I went in. I walked up to a lady who had a name tag saying she was the owner (sorry I don't know what a person running an adoption centre is called).

"Hello ma'am I noticed your sign, I'd like to donate some money and clothes." I said

The lady looked up her eyes appraised my body. Humans I scoffed!

" Well why of course not come on right this way" she stuttered

As we were walking she showed me around the place. I was surprised to see that many of the children were still up. Maybe this women wasn't doing such a great job.

After I donated the women followed me back as I was preparing to leave. Keeping a constant chatter. I was getting quite annoyed. That's when I noticed this little girl. She sat in a corner with tears in her eyes and red faced from crying. She was quite adorable. Short brown hair, brown eyes, heart shaped face, and tiny though she wasn't that short for her age.

" Oh my goodness Isabella are you STILL crying, goodness you've been crying all day!" "Now if there's one thing I don't like its children crying when they have absolutely no reason to." Get up, UP!

Poor Isabella managed to stand up still red in the face from crying.

"Now if you can't stop your tears then go upstairs and don't come back down til you've stopped."

I couldn't believe how this hateful women could treat a little child like Isabella. I knew I had to do something about this.

**Plz review and no harsh comments.**


	2. Don't cry sweetie

Still Edward's POV

**AN/ I don't know if I'm doing that great of a job with Edward's perspective but he's a hard character to do. But there will be chapters with Bella's POV in the future.**

The lady was still starring at me expecting me to leave.

"Do you mind if I spoke to Isabella for a minute?" I asked

She starred at me as if I had asked her that I wanted to kidnap her.

"I know her she's a friend of mine's daughter," I made up on the spot.

"Uh I'm not sure,"

_Does he seriously expect me to believe that _she thought.

I smiled guess it was time to use my vampire charm - **AN/ I know that was a little cheesy**

I smiled leaning towards her a little, eyes smouldering, "come on ma'am what're you afraid of its not like I'm going to kidnap her and I can't anyways."

"Well I guess it's alright" she laughed

That's all I needed I walked towards the direction Isabella went. I saw her huddled in another corner her tears had stopped but she was still upset. I walked up to her. "Hi there" I started she looked up frightened.

"Don't worry Isabella I.."

"It's Bella" she spoke her voice was sweet and quiet

"Alright Bella I noticed that you were upset earlier may I ask what happened" I said trying to sound sweet so that this innocent child wouldn't be frightened.

"Well my mommy and daddy went to heaven and now I have no one and I thought they would come back to me but Ronald (she pointed to a boy behind us playing with toy cars) said that they will never come back and no one will take me home or love me and I will have to stay her." Her tears started up again.

"Oh don't cry sweetie" I searched my pockets for a tissue

"Will they come back, was Ronald ly-ly-lying?"

"No I'm sorry sweetie he wasn't"


	3. Stop being a bully

Edward's POV

"_No I'm sorry sweetie he wasn't"_

Then Bella did something unexpected she jumped onto my lap and hugged me with all her might. I was shocked I had never been so close to a human before unless they were my prey but I couldn't imagine hurting this little girl. So I did something I could never imagine I hugged her back. I blocked out the horrifying images of me hurting Bella for her blood though her scent was quite strong. I regard that as the monster side of me. Trying to get out.

"Wh-wh-what's your n-n-name" I didn't notice this until now but Bella was sobbing very hard.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen"

"E-E-ward" she tried to pronounce my name

"No honey its ED-ward"

"E-E-Eward?"

I laughed she looked only 2 years old she was probably having trouble pronouncing the d.

At this the owner lady named Michelle came back into the room and asked me to leave saying it was the children's bedtime but she was kind enough to invite me to come over and talk to Bella anytime I wanted. I said goodbye to Bella sadly and promised to come back soon.

While I was walking to the door Michelle commented saying that she had never seen Bella talk so freely she had always been the quiet one who didn't communicate with others that well I mentally thought _neither am I._

"Michelle haven't you noticed the way she's being treated, who would?" my anger got the best of me

She seemed confused

"The way you spoke to her today when she was upset and I know some of the other children, Ronald have been teasing her. You do realise that she has just lost her parents. She is a sweet child she doesn't deserve this.

The next day

I ran as back as soon as I assumed it would be a an acceptable time to visit. I had to keep up this human charade as well.

_Where are you going so excitedly _Alice thought.

"Somewhere." I said

When I came to the adoption centre I walked in and said hello to Michelle, who seemed a bit surprised to see me back so soon, but she told me where Bella was nonetheless.

I walked into the playroom and as soon as I did I heard that adorable little voice.

"EWARD" shouted Bella running towards me.

I laughed and embraced her I got her scent once again and my throat burned but I remained still.

"Wid (did she can't pronounce d's properly) you really come here to see me?" "Oh Eward we're going have lots of fun." She clapped "we can talk, talk, talk all dway."

And so we did we spoke for at least 3 hours. She was so excited and whenever Michelle came into the room to check up on me she would see the brightened look on Bella's face and leave without a complaint. I think Bella began to consider me as a friend now.

"You know," Bella started, "I never….but she was cut off

"HEY ISA-UGLY, DO YOU REALLY THINK TALKING TO THAT GUY WILL MAKE HIM WANNA ADOPT YOU, HE'S PROBABLY JUST REALLY BORED. NO ONE'S GONNA ADOPT YOU. YOU-"

But he was cut short by the growl that came from my chest. He looked up at me Bella had begun crying.

"APOLOGIZE!" I shouted

"S-s-sorry" he stammered and tried to run away but I caught him by his shirt.

"I said apologize" I nearly growled

"I'm sorry Isabella" he said "FOR?" I pushed on

"For saying all those mean things and you saying you won't be adopted.

"Good now if you ever hurt Bella or the other children (as a matter of fact) you will be sorry

stop being a bully."

"Ok" he ran off after that

Bella stopped crying

**Tell me what you think **J


	4. Decision

**Edward's POV**

**I have been visiting Bella for 2 weeks now. Her face just brightens up when she sees me. I know a lot about her. Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan she was Chief Swan's daughter. She was quite clumsy. So on and so on. Actually I find her fascinating. But one day it dawned on me.**

**What if that Ronald boy was right. If she didn't get adopted OR if she got adopted by the wrong kind of people?**

**I decided I would adopt her.**

**I would protect her. She would be safe with me I can keep my blood lust in control. I KNOW I can and for her I have to and will. I don't think the others would object too strongly. But if they did then I guess Bella and I could live separately from them. If we had to.**

**That day when I went to the adoption centre I went straight to Michelle and told her I wanted to adopt Bella. She had me sign many papers and she then gave me Bella's birth certificate and other important documents.**

**I went to the playroom to tell Bella. She was ecstatic, actually that would be an understatement.**

**I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU. ****YOUR AWOPTING ME!**** She shouted.**

**Then she ran over to Ronald and screamed in his face "SEE HE'S AWOPTING ME I TOLD YOU!**

**She didn't give him a chance to say anything back. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.**

**I took her home.**

**Sorry it was a little short**


	5. Miss Clumsy

Edward's POV

My family had gone an extended hunting trip thank God! I didn't want to deal with them just now though I would have to eventually.

"Edward I hungry," thank goodness she learned how to pronounce the d's I did spend an hour yesterday trying to help her.

I cooked her up some eggs and toast. She ate them happily. After that we watched TV of course she picked out Treehouse. Dora was on.

"Who is this football head?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed

"That not a football head that's Dora!"

Apparently "Dora" was trying to go on top of some mountain with a magic stick. Seriously where do the producers come up with this? Next thing you know kids will think sticks are magical.

"Edward can you get me a magic stick?" asked Bella

Too late.

"There's no such thing Bella."

Whenever Dora would ask one of her oh-so-obvious questions Bella would try shouting out the answer and would usually say it way before Dora. Even a 2 year old can easily answer these questions.

"_Now where is the mountain do YOU see the mountain?" asked Dora in an annoying voice_.

"Why don't you try turning that huge head around, it's right behind you." I said

"EDWARD that was mean."

I sighed

Right then an orange fox seemed to appear Bella gasped.

"Who's that?" I asked

That's swiper the swiping fox. He's gonna steal Dora's stuff!"

"Wow there's an actual robber in a little kid's show." I was surprised

_SWIPER NO SWIPING, SWIPER NO SWIPING, SWIPER NOO SWIPING!_

_OH MAN! And with that the fox ran off_

"Yaay!" shouted Bella.

"WHAT!" I thought he was going to rob them I was actually looking forward to it.

"But Dora and Boots stopped him." said Bella

That is NOT how you stop a robber what is this show trying to teach. Bella by the way if you ever come across a robber you run and find me or another adult that can help you. Do NOT imitate Dora.

Thankfully the show was over.

Bella hopped off my lap and began running all over the house.

"Bella where are you going?"

"EXPLOWING like Dora."

"Come back here you little munchkin!" I said running after her

"Catch me catch me."

Just as she said that she tripped luckily I caught her before she hit the floor.

"And that it why you don't go running off Miss Clumsy."

I poked her in the stomach lightly she began giggling.

I fake gasped " is Miss Clumsy ticklish?"

"Nooo" she tried to run away again but I caught her in less than a second.

"Really?" I poked her again and she giggled

"Looks like we got a liar here, do you know what happens with liars?" I asked

She didn't know

They get….tickled!

And with that I began tickling her stomach she screamed and tried to get away but I only caught her put her in my lap and continued to tickle her. She was laughing and screaming and kicking with all her might but that only made me laugh. I kept that up for 5 minutes tickling her mercilessly until I decided that she had enough.

She was still giggling even when I stopped.

"Edward ….can I… ask you …..something?" She asked between giggles.

"Sure" I was a little hesitant

"Do you love me?"

**What do you think? Review!**


	6. Eat it Edward

**Edward's POV**

**AN/ I seriously need more reviews guys so review, review, review. But thanks to all of those who did means a lot ****J**

BELLA'S 4th BIRTHDAY!

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Bella_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

We all sang that to Bella in harmony, she loved it. Rose went over and gave her a kiss and a hug followed by the rest of us except for Jasper…..he maintained his space. We got her a small cake since she would be the only one to eat it we haven't told her that we're vampires yet.

"Make a wish honey," said Rosalie

"I WISH that…..Edward would eat some cake with me I've NEVER seen him eat" said Bella happily

Crap I thought internally

Jasper, Emmett and Alice were all smirking at me

Um Bella how about I eat some later. I said trying to stall

"Noooo Edward you've gotta eat some now!" whined Bella

"Come on Eddie it's her birthday" said Emmett while laughing

I shot him a dark look

I gulped this was going to taste horrible.

I took a piece of the cake and brought it slowly up to my mouth and ate it. It tasted way too sugary and well I don't usually use this word but …nasty

Bella looked disappointed at my expression "Eddie you don't like it?"

I cursed internally that Bella had learned that nickname from Emmett

"No I love it Bella it was really…..gulp….tasty"

Bella was satisfied after that

"Oh Eddie you should really try eating more cake."

So I ended up eating 3 Pieces of cake the agony I wonder if vampires can make themselves throw up

After that Alice and Rosalie took Bella upstairs so she could try on the new clothes they bought her

I went and sat on the couch to watch Emmett and Jasper fight over video games

**Sorry this wasn't as good it's way to hot here and I'm gonna get heat exhaustion if I think to hard lol next chapter will be better**


	7. ACHOOOO

5 years later (Bella is now 9 years old)

Bella's POV

I just got a call from Angela Weber, she's one of my closest friends she wants me to meet her at the park just across the street so we can play hide-and-seek she's gonna invite Jacob too. Jacob is one of my other close friends.

"ALICE," I yelled

She came bouncing down the stairs

"What Bella?"

"I wanna go play with Angela and Jacob in the park across the street."

"I don't know Bella we're all busy right now so I don't know if anyone could take you t-"

"Aliiii," I whined "I'm almost 10 I can go to the park on my own besides Jacob and Ang are gonna be with me and Jake can scare off any robber."

"Well…..

Just then Esme walked in "what's this I hear about you going to the park alone Bella?"

"Oh mom please can I go it's only across the street." I gave her my best innocent-Bella-look

They both sighed "fine!" "But you will take Alice's cell phone with you and you WILL come home before 5pm."

"Yaaaaay thank you." I said

See this is what happens all the time my entire family is way too protective. Actually I should be thanking my lucky stars that Edward wasn't here or I don't think I would be going he's crazy protective.

Anyways when I walked out it was cloudy….well typical Forks. Esme asked me if maybe I shouldn't be going because it looked like it was going to rain. Story of my life. More like story of Forks. See I had seen a show where some high school girls said story of my life and I've been imitating them ever since.

Anyways I finally made it to the park.

"ANG, JAKEY" I yelled

They saw me and waved

"What took you so long?" asked Jake

"My family of course." I rolled my eyes

We began playing Jakey was up first. Angela hid in a bush and I went behind a tree.

I peeked and saw Jake looking confused I giggled. But then he began walking in my direction. When he was close I walked to the other side of the tree. He was circling the tree and I was too at one point I was right behind him and the doofus was still going round and round. I started laughing and that's when he finally turned around. He broke into a smile and started laughing with me.

"Man that was stupid." he said

"HEY ISN'T ANYONE COMING TO FIND ME." yelled Ang from the bush

"FOUND YOU!" yelled Jake

We all laughed

Just like that we continued to play each of taking turns. It was a lot of fun.

Until it started to rain.

We groaned in union.

"Why does it ALWAYS have to rain?" cried Angela sadly

Suddenly I had an idea

"Guys we don't have to go home right away right."

They looked at me and I knew we were all thinking the same thing

Angela started to look apprehensive

"Um I dunno guys we'll get in trouble." This worried me as well but hey it was only for a little while.

So we all agreed and decided to play. It was a lot of fun but then we decided we didn't want to get in too much trouble so we said our good-byes and headed home.

I checked the cell phone to alarmingly see 5 missed calls. One from Alice, another from Esme and three from Edward. Uh-oh.

I started jogging back and that's right when the cold wind hit me. I shivered.

"ISABELLA!"

Uh-oh I knew that voice too well it was Edward.

He was next to me in a second.

"Bella I come home to see that your gone and everyone is waiting for you the next thing you know it's raining and you still haven't come home Bella where WERE YOU!"

Maybe I should lie…..no I would just end up in more trouble

" I was at the park with Ang and Jake.. I asked permission so don't give me that look.. and we sorta wanted to keep playing so we stayed late."

He pinched the bridge of his nose….. "Bella"

He only did that when he was really angry.

"I'm sorry Edward I-" a-a-ACHOO I sneezed

Edward had a fearful gaze

"No-no Edward I just sneezed it's nothing"-ACHOO but then I sneezed again

Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me inside where everyone seemed to have been pacing I was bombardered with questions.

But Edward didn't let me answer he brought me straight to his room and lifted me and placed me in bed. The next thing I knew I had chicken soup forced down my throat. But I was sick. I was forced to stay in bed for a week with Esme and Alice lecturing me. Carlisle constantly checking up on me Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett always barging in my room to tell me to eat this or they heard drinking this would help. But Edward was the worse of them all. He did all those things AND forced the chicken soup and all that other yucky stuff down my throat. He didn't seem to hear my pleas. I really had no choice with him. That was a lesson I'll never forget.


	8. Crush

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLZ!

Bella's POV (13 years old)

I think this is my first crush. I've known him for so long, but I never really noticed the way he's tall, that charming smile, the way he looks at me and always laughs at my jokes. I don't know if he's noticed me like that. But today he told me for the first time…Angela and I were talking about how Jessica and Lauren though there so mean there so pretty as well. It just wasn't fair! But then HE overheard us and he came over and said

"Bells I think your pretty"

I just stared at him and he blushed he ACTUALLY blushed but then he looked over at Ang and said

"oh your pretty too Ang"

I don't wanna sound like a lovesick crack head I'm stronger than that. I'm not like those girls who go crazy and forget themselves and everyone else except that one guy.

But Jacob Black was special….. Wait no I'm not changing who I am.

When school was finally out Jake ran over to me and Ang "hey guys"

"Heyy" we said in union

"Um so.. Bella I uh was… uh wondering um if….. how do I say this …..doyouwannagooutwithme

Did Jacob Black just ask ME out!

I looked up at him and knew he was serious

"Yes Jacob I would LOVE to go out with you!" I said I could not believe that I had actually said that to him. As I said that Paul and Jared, Jacob's other friends walked but and started staring at Jacob as if he had asked a 2 year old out or something. Jake looked over at his friends then at me

He started laughing

"huh" I said stupidly

"Bells it was a joke haha and you fell for it." He stood there laughing at me

Hold on he looked so serious a second ago.

I felt humiliated , foolish and stupid. I turned around and started walking home. I swear I could've seen Ang shove Jake into a wall.

My tears blurred my vision. I hated being humiliated and made fun of more than anything.

When I got home to my luck Edward was there. He had his back turned to me.

"Welcome home Bella I just prepared your after school snack everyone else has gone hunting ( I knew they were vampires I actually took the news calmly) though Alice said she was going to be back early. I didn't want you to be alone so I stayed."

He turned around to face me he was smiling that is until he saw the tears in my eyes. His smile disappeared and he was next to me in less than a second.

"Bella what happened?" " Did someone hurt you?" " Are you sick?" " Worried?" " Did your teacher yell at you?" "Did you get a bad mark" Is someone bullying you?"

"No Edward" I tried smiling up at him. "Don't worry I just need to be alone."

He still followed me up to my room but I convinced him that it wasn't huge.

I was lying in bed when my phone rang I picked it up

"Bella I am so so so sorry" it was Jacob

"Leave me alone Jake"

"No Bella hear me out I-" I put the phone down

So he called about 5 more times so I had to pick up

"What is it Jacob, Edward's getting anxious now"

"Bella I only laughed cause I was worried of what Paul and Jared would think I know it's stupid but now I realise there just bullies I mean they make fun of EVERYONE. Seriously those dudes need a life they were just laughing at Sam. SAM who's like there best friend. So what do ya say Bella apology accepted?"

I thought about it "fine Jake you know I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Thanks Bell hey if it's not to much can we still go out?"

"Ok"

"Great see you at 7" He hung up

I started feeling giddy again when Alice came back I told her what happened and she was so excited for me

"Oh Bella I knew you liked him" I gave her a look "I can so tell Bells" she replied come on we have to get you ready.

By the time she was done it was time to go.

I walked downstairs

"Wow Bella you look amazing may I ask what the occasion is?" said Edward

I gulped here it comes Emmett and Jasper came by and said there compliments as well.

Looking straight at Edward I said " I have a date with Jacob Black."

Edward looked murderous.

Plz review guys I want feedback J Hope you liked it


	9. What's going on

REMEMBER TO REVIEW GUYS!

Bella POV

I woke up this morning feeling tired and exhausted. That was weird. It must have been from the exciting day I had yesterday with Jacob though Edward made us stay in the house or the backyard (which wasn't very big) he wouldn't let Jake take me anywhere and he kept appearing

to check up on us which was annoying We would never do anything besides we're 13.

Anyways I made my way to breakfast in a haze. Alice wanted to take me shopping today but Edward and Emmett wanted me to…wait I don't know I was too tired. I just kept nodding whenever someone talked to me. They all just laughed, yeah sure laugh at me they were vampires they NEVER got tired.

Anyways Alice got her way of course but I told her I needed to take a nap first she agreed. I went upstairs and fell asleep immediately.

Several hours later I woke up, I yawned and turned on my side to see my digital clock, it was 2 pm. Oops well that was later than I thought. I walked downstairs apologized to Alice who didn't mind and took me upstairs so she could chose my outfit and do my hair. I ended up wearing a navy blue button up short-sleeve shirt with black track pants and pink converse.

Alice put my hair in a pony tail.

As we got in the car I had a strange feeling in my chest but I decided not to worry Alice, it was probably nothing.

We hit many stores as usual I mean come on it was Alice. I ended up with a blue cardigan and a many school supplies.

Suddenly Alice got this look on her face which meant she was having another vision it happened all the time so I didn't worry too much about it. But then she had a very frightened look on her face and looked at me.

"We have to go home now!" she said grabbing me and dragging me to the car.

She questioned me during the whole ride asking me how I was feeling. I said I did feel extremely tired this morning but it was probably nothing. I also told her that I was told I was a premature baby and I was born with a few heart problems but that they were very minor. Carlisle knew but even he wasn't too worried so why did Alice suddenly become worried.

What _did_ she see?

Alice drove as fast as she could and made it back home in less than 3 minutes. Edward burst through the door and demanded

"WHAT HAPPENED ALICE ARE YOU SURE?"

They began discussing in there really-fast-vampire voice they use when they don't want me to hear.

All I could make out was Carlisle hospital take her fast.

Edward came over to me and picked me up bridal style (normally I would love this but not right now focus Bella). He began running with Alice behind trying to keep up. I think there taking me to the hospital.

"Edward what's going on what did Alice see?"

"Don't worry Bella nothing's going to happen to you on my watch" he bent down and kissed my head. He sure looked worried. I started to panic _what was going on_?

He burst through the hospital doors where Carlisle was waiting Alice must've told him already.

Carlisle again began questioning me. That's when I felt it the murmur in my heart that I occasionally got was louder and I started to feel faint. My heart beat quickened. As it did my arms and legs began to get numb.

Edward noticed this and laid me down on the hospital bed trying to soothe me. Carlisle checked my heart beat. I knew that a normal heart beat was 50 to 100 beats per minute and mine was way more for sure.

"Don't worry Bella we're going to give you a needle which is going to bring the heartbeat back to normal, but I have to warn you that it's going to hurt you for a few seconds." said Carlisle

ANYTHING to my heart back to normal.

As soon as he the needle penetrated my skin I was hit with this shooting pain. But I resisted the urge to scream out. Just as Carlisle said after a few seconds my heart beat was back to normal. I breathed a sigh a relief. So did everyone else. I was lucky Alice got to me in time. Edward looked so worried so I tried to give him a smile.

I had to rest for a while of course Carlisle did some tests. Edward was rubbing me arm trying to pacify me.

"Thank god you're ok" he said

I smiled at him

We continued talking though he didn't want me to talk too much just in case I got tired again.

Just then Carlisle came back into the room he looked worried.

"Edward would you please accompany me we need to tell the others of what happened I'm sure there quite anxious." He smiled at me.

Edward sighed clearly not wanting to go but then it looked like he had read his mind. Edward became stiff all of a sudden and with a quick peck on the cheek left the room with Carlisle.

Alice tried chatting happily with me. But I couldn't get that look Edward had when he left the room out of my head.

When Carlisle finally came back Edward wasn't with him.

"Bella" he said quietly. He always used that voice when he had bad news.

"Yes?" my voice trembled

"What you just had is called Arrhythmia it's common nearly 850 000 people are hospitalized with it in the U.C (actual facts) but your symptoms are worrying me so we're going to take some tests ok dear?"

I nodded he didn't fool me this sounded more serious than the normal Arrhythmia. I looked over at Alice and saw that she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Alice please I'm asking you as your best friend-no actually your more than that as your sister please tell me the truth stop hiding things from me. What's happening to me?" my voice was trembling and I was afraid I would burst into tears.

"Carlisle is afraid that you have.. aortic dissection.. a serious heart condition."

..

3 NEW REVIEWS FOR A NEW CHAPTER

Hey guys I know a lot of you have sub/favourite me or my story which I thank you for but I want more reviews I want to know what you guys actually think of this story. But no rude comments plz.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

"What?" my voice was barely more than a whisper.

How could this happen? I mean I knew I wasn't born with a completely normal heart but they had always told me not to worry that it was nothing serious. Now look what happened. Was I going to die?

Just then I heard an a huge crash and a "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Must be Edward poor guy.

I was taken to another room at that point. Carlisle wanted to see me. Alice was pushing my wheelchair. I was still to weak to stand. I was taken to a room full of x-rays.

EDWARD'S POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed. I didn't care who looked my way.

I couldn't believe it. How could this be possible. I can't lose my Bella, my precious Bella.

"Carlisle there HAS to be something you could do."

"Anything" I pleaded.

"Son," he placed a hand on my shoulder, " we could perform an operation there is a 95% chance of full recovery."

"Carlisle," I spoke the words very slowly. " I ..want .. 100% ..recovery." A growl erupted from my chest.

"The best hopes would be to do a heart transplant." "But she's so young and there is a long list of patients who need heart transplants."

"I'll do _anything_ to save her, even if it means to lose myself in the process."

BELLA'S POV

"Why wouldn't anyone tell me what was going on, all they said was that I _might_ need an operation." I told Alice.

"Don't worry Bella you'll be fine." she seem to be forcing herself to confident.

Just then Edward burst through the door. His eyes scanned the room for me finding me in 3 seconds he was at my side at inhumanly possible speed. He hugged me and kissed my head, forehead and cheeks.

"Bella, my Bella" his voice and presence sent a calm wave through my body.

"Edward they said I might need an operation.. Edward I'm scared." my voice broke

"Shhh Bella nothing is going to happen to you I promise." He began to rock me like he use to when I was little. But being more gentle.

"I love you Bella you should go to sleep now you need your rest we'll still be here when you wake up, we're not leaving you."

"I love you too Edward… Alice." I said as I drifted off to sleep. But even as I lay there my stress did not disappear.

Thanks for all the reviews guys J But again I would like at least 3 reviews to keep going.


	11. I will help you anyway I can

Thanks for all the reviews guys and a special thanks to Maddie for the support : )

Edward's POV

_I'll do anything to save her, even if it means to lose myself in the process_

And that I promised myself as I watched her sleep. We were to take her home today.

We would have to bring her back in three days where they would do more tests and decide on a treatment.

I helped her get in the car and I drove us home. I could tell she was worried about something. That was the thing between me and her we always understood each other where no one else did.

"Bella I know your upset, please talk to me" I said

She said nothing

"Bella?"

"Hmm"

"Bella I want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to help you." I said. That made her snap.

"What, I want to know what can you do Edward? Change me? I don't want to be changed Edward because I'll be dead either way just this way I'll become a walking corpse that feeds on blood and is made to be a killer. That I will watch my loved ones grow old and die leave this world and go to the next. I'm not saying I want to die. But that's not the way I want to live either." she finished off with a sigh.

I was silent. I had never though she felt so strongly opposed. But then again how could I blame her she was very aware of the life we lived. She was wise for a 13-year old it was me at 110 who was being foolish. The one who was being self-fish.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry that I'm self-fish. You know that I am I just I….I love you more than you can imagine. I don't even know what exactly what our relation is? Am I a brother? Best friend or father? I just know that I love you and I will help you another way just trust me."

"Thank you Edward I love you too and to me your all of that." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

We arrived home as I was helping her out of the car I could hear my family's thoughts.

_When are they going to arrive?_

_Did I hear the Volvo is that them?_

_I hope Bella likes our little celebration poor child_

_Why is everyone giving off so many different emotions its driving me crazy_

"I'm so tired I'm just gonna go right to bed" said Bella with a yawn

I sighed I wished they hadn't done this Bella's too tired. But then again it was there way of cheering her up. I opened the door hesitantly and said to Bella "brace yourself" she looked back confused.

"HAPPY WELCOME HOME CELEBRATION BIRTHDAY" they all said in union except for the birthday part. That was Emmett.

Everyone looked at Emmett in confusion.

"Whoops I guess we should've planned what we were gonna say besides I'm so use to shouting Happy Birthday it sorta slipped" he laughed. Bella giggled.

Everyone tried there best to enjoy the celebration. Though it was evident that everyone was worried about Bella they kept peeking glances at her to make sure she didn't fall over or pass out or anything. Even Emmett wasn't his usual happy self he kept winking at Bella too many times as if he didn't know what to do.

Alice got Bella a new dress that seemed to cheer her up. Finally Carlisle announced that it be best if Bella should get some rest. Bella looked relieved. I followed her upstairs to her room.

"Well that was err…" I began to say only I didn't know what exactly that was.

Bella laughed tiredly I guess they were just trying to cheer me up we can't blame them now can we. She excused herself to the washroom.

When she came back she lay down in bed. I sat beside her.

She seemed to be deep in thought.

"What're you thinking?" I asked

"When Alice is planning her next shopping trip" she tried to lie but I knew better

"Bella" I sighed as I ran a hand through my messy hair "stop lying to me"

"But I'm not lying" she said trying to sound convincing she was always such a horrible liar.

"Okay have it you way" I said as I made my fingers climb up and down her rib cage

She screamed and laughed "quit it Edward" as I continued and just raised my eyebrow at her.

"Okay…OKAY I give" she said I stopped tickling her but continued to poke her stomach playfully.

"You're the best brother/best friend/boyfriend ever" she added with a giggle, that got me to stop.

"Whoa whoa whoa boyfriend?" I asked " I am not your boyfriend Bella." I said as I felt this weird feeling in my chest I've never felt before.

"I know your not silly I was just desperate to get you to stop" she said still giggling

"Yes because a 13-year-old girl with a 110 year old vampire boyfriend who adopted her makes total sense."

She laughed

"Now" I tried my best to look serious "are you going to tell me what your so worried about or do I have to start tickling you again" I couldn't help but smile at the end.

She sighed "not being able to read my mind must be hard for huh?"

I nodded serious this time.

"It's just…..I …I'm… I'm scared Edward. You know how I have these theories that I'm always telling you about life and death. I still believe in them but the whole death part scares me if I could talk to someone who died it might be easier. And then it's hard to grasp and I'm confused am I dying a-….

I cut her off with a growl "No"

She had tears in her eyes at this point. I cupped her face in my hands.

"You listen to me Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen you are NOT and I repeat NOT dying I am going to.. mark my words help you _any_ way I can.

"It's not up to you to decided if my times up.. It's God decision."

"Bella God gave you a disease that's curable believe me this is curable I know you've been frightened and us not telling you and hiding things from you probably wasn't a good idea because now you think your going to die," I tried to chuckle here "Bella I'm going to help you… we all are."

She sighed the tension seemed to disappear from her face

"Thanks Edward.. I guess I was just overreaction as usual what would I do without you?"

"Not know of Vampires" I joked "goodnight Bella."

I turned off the light and left the room. I would begin my plan tonight. No one would know well except for Alice and she only knew because she had seen a vision and came panicking to me."

"Edward this is _wrong_" Alice appeared in front of me "maybe Carlisle was just being precautious he said those medications probably would work."

"I can't take that chance Alice."

Even if it means resulting to the killer I was made to be.


	12. important

**AN/ Hey guys I was wondering if I should discontinue this story and maybe start another one? I want to know if you guys want me to continue. Your reply will determine whether I will or won't.**

AllyAnita100


	13. You and I will be young forever

AN/ Because of your reviews saying you didn't want me to stop I didn't want to be rude and stop anyways. So here it is, I'll be honest I'm not very confident with this story anymore but I'll try. Review plz if the reviews stop for the next few chapters I will consider stopping again.

* * *

Bella POV

I just lay here in the hospital bed. Watching as nurses hurried along. Helping others.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

That reminded me that I was alive I wonder how long that would be. I shouldn't be negative. I was doing well I hadn't turned for the worst. Carlisle said if I was I would be constantly getting strong headaches which I didn't.

Life was boring. I was always a very strong believer of God. I wonder when I would be with him….STOP BELLA enough! Okay don't wanna trigger anxiety.

I heard a new song on the radio recently that I liked how'd it go?

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let me walls come down _Umm what was the rest…oh yeah

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

I smiled internally at the line you and I will be young forever. The food here sucked. Bleh

what the heck was that suppose to be like who cooks the food here? I wonder where Edward is he said he had to make a crucial trip to Italy. I wonder why?

* * *

Edward's POV

When I told Bella I was going to help her I wasn't kidding. Carlisle had told me years ago about this vampire who had gone to the volturi because his mate was dying but she didn't want to turn into an immortal she believed it was her time to go. Of course the vampire was not so keen on losing her so he turned to the volturi. The volturi helped him. But there was a price. Aro the sick twisted monster later on told him he had to join the volturi or die. He refused and he and his coven fought the volturi. A mistake, the volturi are very powerful. The volturi won and were going to kill him in front of his mate but he begged them as a last wish not to. They agreed and killed him in private. Caius has got this thing for last wished believing they shall be honoured. If he didn't kill then he wouldn't have to honour the wished. But they never hurt the vampire's mate that caught my attention.

I arrived at the castle Alec escorted me in.

"Ah Edward how wonderful of you to pay us a visit. I see that you are not alone. No matter how are you my friend (I scoffed at the word friend)

"I see you are troubled he said after he let go of my hand. You have been informed somehow that I may help?"

"Yes" I replied

"Then you are not that foolish Mr. Cullen you must be aware that there are consequences."

"Of course I am."

"We have acquired a couple of very talented young vampires who have the ability of taking there victims special abilities and giving them to whoever they chose. I must say it had me very fascinated though unfortunately it is temporary." he finished off with a disappointed tone. I was accustomed to his "acting" as Alice says if a human met him they would think he was the kindest man they'd seen a grave mistake. Aro was a demon. The very same demon I had worked for so long to keep under control. He was looking at me very carefully now.

"There is no other person whose ability hasn't aroused more curiosity even jealousy than yours." he spoke quietly

I nodded I had seen what he wanted from me before it escaped his lips.

_I want your abilities and you know what that means._

"What about what I want?" I questioned

"Oh we can help you with that, I don't know if you know but Alec has a special ability as well.

He can restore her heart back to normal though I warn you that won't last forever but in that time Carlisle as talented of a doctor I've heard he is will get the chance to help her heart fully restore. Do you agree with my terms an existence for a life.

"I agree."

* * *

AN/ Tell me what you think ;)


	14. The End?

Bella POV

I've been falling in and out of sleep. I sleep much more than I use to. Carlisle says it's the medicine. I've been having weird dreams too. I looked at the clock 11:35 pm …well this is exciting as I stared at the ceiling. I must've fallen asleep because I had the strangest dream….. I was lying in the forest wearing a white dress…..no it wasn't.. a wedding dress just a normal one. Someone comes along I can't see his/her face but the put their hand on my heart and chant an incantation I can't make out the words…..

"Carlisle do you think she's gonna be okay she's been asleep for a long while…this doesn't seem normal"

"Alice she's not really in a normal condition … Alice I'm praying for a miracle she's getting weaker everyday but she's a fighter"

"Do you…

I woke u with a gasp breathing heavily I felt like I couldn't breathe properly my breath was coming in too fast I felt like I couldn't get enough oxygen.

"BELLA BELLA!"

"CALL EDWARD"

"DOES SHE HAVE ASTHMA ?"

"BELLA!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT EVERYONE CALM DOWN"

I heard many voices but I couldn't exactly make out whose voice was whose. I saw Edward running into the room I felt dizzy like I couldn't make out everyone's face.

Edward was shouting something. What was he saying. My hearing was going too. Oh my God this can't be happening, what IS happening. These 2 questions I was shouting in my head. I thought I was getting better! I felt a needle poke into my arm. An oxygen mask put covering my nose and mouth. Edward looked like he was going to cry we kept looking at each other. But suddenly his expression looked shocked!

"She's getting better!" he said

"WHAT"

"Oh my God your right" said Carlisle

"What's happening" asked Alice I could hear her voice more clearly, she chocked back a sob

I removed the mask someone tried to force it back on but I told them I felt better. Everyone was starring at me like I'd told them I was going to run a marathon. But I didn't blame them I was pretty shocked myself. I was just gasping for breathe a second ago scaring the daylights out of everyone including myself thinking it was over and suddenly I feel much better? I can't be dead right?

Edward was the first to speak "Your okay, your finally okay!" He really did have tears in his eyes and with that he hugged me fiercely. "I love you" he cried " I love you too!"

Then they all came shouting at me telling me they love me everyone seemed SO happy which I expected Carlisle was shocked but kept saying "my prayers have been answered."

I knew Edward wanted to say more we'd get a chance later.

"LETS TAKE HER HOME!" shouted Alice

"Not yet Alice we'll keep her here at the hospital today and take her home tomorrow."

Thank you God, thank you soooooo much for keeping me alive I LOVE YOU!

Edward looked at me like he was looking at an angel and said " I love you more than life itself"

REVIEW~!


End file.
